Draw me a map
by speakup22
Summary: During a closed case celebration certain members of the team are forced to face up to some difficult questions...


**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**I haven't written a songfic before and I'm not actually sure if this counts as one. I has started writing it but had to change the end as soon as I heard Athlete's Street Map (which is a perfect song for them) and had to borrow some of their words. I couldn't put it any better. Hope you enjoy!**

Draw me a Map

Inane chatter and laughter radiated from the table as the team let themselves sink into the bustling, comfortable atmosphere of the restaurant. After a particularly trying case the local Sheriff had invited them out to celebrate and to say thanks for their help.

Conversation had drifted gently between polite small talk and friendly teasing. Even Jane had been remarkably reserved; in fact he had seemed almost quiet and contemplative all evening. A fact that had not escaped Lisbon's notice.

But inevitably talk meandered back to the case. It had involved a woman finally snapping after years of unrequited love and murdering the object of this love. She had claimed that he had told her that he was going to leave his wife for her over and over again, and when he had finally done it but for a different woman it pushed her over the edge.

"I can't believe she had waited that long, do you think you could do that?" A heavily pregnant silence fell over the table. The Sheriff had picked the wrong five people to ask that question to.

Each of them felt it burning in their direction, as if it had picked them out. A truth-seeking missile sent to find them out. The universe impatient for an answer. Thankfully Cho came to the rescue, seemingly oblivious to the nervous tells coming from every other member of the team.

"I could wait for the right person if they asked me too" he stated stoically.

"But that's just it, they would have to ask right? Surely there would have to be some kind of promise?" the Sheriff countered.

"But what if they can't ask?" Lisbon let slip before Cho even had time to contemplate a response. Her voiced crack ever so slightly, almost imperceptibly so. Almost.

"Why on earth couldn't they ask?" the Sheriff gleefully bubbled on, completely oblivious to the palpable tension that had gripped her audience. "It's simple. You just open your mouth and say the words."

This time it was Jane's turn to chip in with an unusually uncalculated "It might not be fair to ask. What if you can't promise enough? You asked if you could wait for someone, but could you ask someone to wait for you?"

The Sheriff took a moment to think about this. Van Pelt and Rigsby used the opportunity to glance around the table, both relieved that the focus had avoided them and was currently spotlighting a twitchy dark haired agent and a nervous blond haired consultant. They all eagerly awaited the response.

"I would be honest, that's for sure, but if thought there was even the remotest chance, or the smallest hint of a promise I could give, I would do it. Without hesitation. Then at least they know where they stand. And they can make their own mind up."

"So they might end up waiting for something that might never happen, and you could live with that?" Lisbon asked already knowing the answer.

"C'mon Lisbon, surely something's better than nothing?"

Closing her eyes, dejectedly she sighed quietly "I guess so..."

She couldn't face looking in his eyes even though she knew he would read as much into that as if she did. She wasn't even sure she had meant what she said, part of her just gave in to the only admission that would give her an out to the conversation. This wasn't fair. She had unwittingly demanded something that wasn't hers to ask for. And now she couldn't take it back. Ever.

And as suddenly as it came up, the conversation drifted back into comfortable frivolity. Just slightly less comfortable than before.

As the evening began to wind down Lisbon took the opportunity to excuse herself, thank the Sheriff and make a move for the door.

She stopped for a moment as she stepped out into the cool night air, letting the serenity of the almost empty car park wash over her. It was welcome relief from the emotional storm that had been brewing inside all evening. She knew there were conflicts she had to face up to, but did she have to do it right now?

Almost as if in answer to her question she felt her body react to a sudden presence behind her. But she even surprised herself with what her reaction was. She didn't tense. She didn't even flinch. If anything her body relaxed slightly and leaned back unconsciously into the warmth behind.

She knew exactly who it was. Whether it was his distinct smell or something less tangible she wasn't sure. But they were in tune with each other, there was no denying that. They stood like that in a comfortable silence for a while, each enjoying the closeness; her the warm breath mellifluously tickling the back of her neck, him the heart beat he could sense drum the taught gap between them.

But as much as she tried not to think, to analyse, she couldn't help but feel she was waiting. Waiting for him to say something.

Just as she had given up on him saying anything, as she prepared to disappear into the night he spoke.

"Draw me a map"

She couldn't be sure if she actually said out loud the 'huh?' that formed in her head. But if she didn't say it she knew her face wrinkled in confusion. Which she knew that even though he was behind her he could read.

Giving her a moment to recover he continued to whisper softly in her ear with that mesmerizing lilt of his. Although this time it wasn't quite the polished tone he used when talking to suspects and Clients, instead it was laced with genuine emotion. A revealing rawness.

"Draw me a map. Mark on it your home and fill in the lines to me. Sew it to my jacket pocket. Because one day it will happen. I can't say when and I can't say why. But I'll end up on your street. And I'm going to sweep you off you feet."

And with that he was gone.


End file.
